


Time…

by tormenta_azul



Category: Avengers (Marvel), Marvel
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tormenta_azul/pseuds/tormenta_azul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky just needs time…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time…

**Author's Note:**

> stucky for your soul

Steve shifts as he feels the metal of Bucky's snaking around his waist.  
"Hey, Buck, you alright?"  
"Can't sleep," Bucky answers, holding Steve tighter.  
"That's alright. I can't either."  
Steve smiles.  
Bucky just rests his head against Steve's ribs.  
"Whatever they did to you, Buck, you're safe here. With me."   
"I know."  
"Nobody's gonna hurt you, Bucky."  
"I know."

That doesn't mean Bucky isn't still afraid. 

Adjusting to normal life, this century, everything, really.  
It's been difficult.  
From flinching at the toaster to nearly punching a computer, Bucky's been trying his hardest.

Steve, even with his limited knowledge, is a big help.  
He's patient.  
He understands.

Sam's a little… well, sarcastic.   
He does help, but he gets frustrated so quickly.

The whole "21st Century" is giving Bucky a headache.  
Part of him misses the 40's.  
But he'll adjust.  
He just needs time.  
Time.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, i'm drew!  
> you can find me at thedrenami.tumblr.com and if you have any requests, prompts or ideas, i'd love to hear them


End file.
